X-ray apparatus for making panoramic radiograms and individual images therefrom is disclosed in DE 3 545 509 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,881) and DE 3 545 493 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,060). Digital X-ray images for panoramic radiograms and cephalometric images are disclosed in EP 0 632 994 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,106). The production of digital intraoral images using an intraoral sensor is disclosed in EP 0 643 901 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,252). The features disclosed in these documents are incorporated in this application by reference.
Instructions for further investigation are usually passed on verbally or in writing.
DE 197 03 556 A1 discloses a method of positioning radiographic apparatus in which at least one X-ray image of an object to be examined is produced using X-ray apparatus. The X-ray apparatus is provided with a detector system, by means of which the position of marking means disposed on the object to be examined or at a fixed position relative to the object to be examined is registered in a detector coordinate system that is coupled to the detector system. The position of the X-ray apparatus is determined in an object coordinate system, which is coupled to the object to be examined. Then the position of a point of the object depicted as a halftone dot in an X-ray image is determined in the object coordinate system. By means of this method the precise assignment of a point in an X-ray image to a point in or near the object to be examined is possible. Furthermore, exact positioning of a treatment instrument is also possible.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method making it possible to obtain images of details in an efficient manner.